


Wake Up

by Areugoinghome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areugoinghome/pseuds/Areugoinghome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert struggles to get Aaron out of bed in the morning..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Robert woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock filling the room. He grunted and looked around drowsily before he detangled himself from Aaron's limbs in order to reach for the clock. Robert was just about to cuddle up against the still asleep Aaron again, when he remembered why he'd set the alarm in the first place. They were going to Ikea to get some new furniture for their place. It was about time since they had been living together for over a three weeks now, only owning a bed, a small dining table and a couch Diane had found in the attic. They had just been too distracted by the opportunities they got from living on their own, that they hadn't really needed anything besides the bed. It also had to do with the fact that Aaron absolutely hated shopping. Every time they had planned on going so far, Aaron had managed to distract Robert enough to wiggle his way out of it. This time though Aaron had pinky promised that he would come.

Robert sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over to the sleeping man laying on his stomach beside him. He looked so cute with his scruffy beard and slightly open mouth.  
Robert smiled fondly before he stroked his hand through Aaron's dark hair.

"Hey, time to wake up." Robert purred softly and bent down to place a trail of kisses along Aaron's scruffy jaw. 

The man didn't respond in the slightest and carried on sleeping just as soundly. That's when Robert remembered being awakened by Aaron as he had stumbled in late last night after meeting Adam at the pub. He had smelled of beer when he had climbed over Robert and started to place sloppy kisses on his face and neck, while he had whispered how much he had missed him during the few hours he was out. Robert had laughed and gone to fetch Aaron a glass of water only to find him fast asleep when he got back. 

Robert knew it was a mission to wake up a hungover Aaron but he had made a promise so he wasn't getting out of it this time.

"Aaron. Time to wake up." Robert said and nudged his arm. He got a quiet moan in response.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Robert tried humorously a bit louder and shook him lightly.

Aaron grunted and turned his head away from Robert.

"You remember what we're doing today?" Robert asked and grabbed the mans arm to turn him over. 

"No." Aaron protested with a moan and refused to open his eyes.

Robert jumped of the bed and pulled apart the curtains to let the sunshine fill the room  
"IKEA baby!" Robert exclaimed happily before jumping onto the bed once more.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Aaron muttered and made a pained face before he pulled a pillow over his face to shut out the bright light and Roberts voice.

"You're not getting out of it this time Aaron, you promised remember." Robert reminded him and jerked the pillow away from his face. 

"Oi!" Aaron snapped as he once again was blinded by the brightness of the room.

"You promised." Robert repeated determined.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me another hour." the dark haired man pleaded and pulled the cover over his face.

"No way. It's not my fault you chose to get hammered with Adam last night and there's no way we're going there later than we planned. You're going to be grumpy enough as it is without complaining about the massive queues as well."

"Just leave me alone." Aaron begged.

"No, we're doing this today. We can't live like this anymore, it looks like shit in here. We need some proper furniture. A closet would be a start." Robert continued as he looked around on the piles of boxed up clothes with a pained expression.

"Ur such a brat." Aaron huffed. 

"Oh really?" Robert questioned and snatched the duvet from Aaron's body as revenge.

"Just because I don't want to live like some hobo. Suits should not be folded up in some boxes, they shoul hang property." Robert whined grumpily. 

"Not this again you muppet." Aaron sighted but couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Well we could already have gotten the stuff we need if you wouldn't have refused every time we were going." 

"I didn't hear you complain over what we did instead." Aaron smirked.

Robert rolled his eyes and laughed. He couldn't argue with that.

"Yeah well like I said, you're not getting out of it this time." Robert said and straddled Aaron.

"We might as well get it over with now, so we have time to test out the new bed properly afterwards." He continued suggestivly and leaned in to place a lingering kiss on Aaron's lips while he rolled his hips. 

Aaron let out a moan and deepened the kiss eagerly, suddenly feeling a lot more awake. But as he went to draw Robert closer by his waist, the blonde man pulled away and got off the bed. 

"No more of that here, if we start this you will end up falling back asleep."

"You're such a tease." Aaron groaned.

"I didn't say we couldn't finish. I was just thinking that we could take this into the shower, we got to be efficient since you've already wasted so much time." Robert continued with a smirk and grabbed Aaron's hand. The younger man laughed and followed his boyfriend willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this together on my phone at work so I'm sorry if it's a bit messy. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
